1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strain relief bushing for an electric cord or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art strain relief bushings fall into two broad general classes; (1) bushings which are secured by means by independent securing means or (2) bushings which are secured in place by interference fit. While the prior art has provided a number of devices capable of securing a cord in place, the prior art devices are generally more difficult to apply initially and more difficult to remove when cord replacement, repair, or removal is desired.
The present invention solves many of the prior art difficulties in that it may be easily applied without special tools to existing cord especially in its two part embodiment; it may be located in an aperture prior to cord insertion and then closed at a later time; it may be opened to permit cord access and then reused without any loss of effectiveness.